Test adaptors or test point adaptors are used in order to test the properties of communication networks such as cable TV and computer networks using, for example, coaxial cables. In order to carry out a test, it is necessary to provide access points in which test equipment may be connected.
Testing of coaxial cables has become increasingly important due to the fact that increasingly more digital signals are carried in the cable. Disturbance in the signal, i.e. the signal/noise ratio, of digital signals is more likely to occur than when only analog signals were use. Thus, ensuring a high quality of the cables including connectors has become increasingly critical. Furthermore, the end user of a connection is increasingly more dependent on the reliability of their connection (e.g., by using IP-telephony, VPN, and similar products) and does not accept line dropout, for example, when their connection is being tested. For example, Internet Service Providers demand increased testing of the lines in order to ensure that they will be able to supply their service with a desired quality of service and without dropouts.
Typically, when inserting test equipment, the coaxial cable is disconnected from, for example, an amplifier or similar equipment that the coaxial cable is connected to. Various components are assembled to achieve an adaptor having an access point for testing, with the adaptor being inserted between the coaxial cable and, for example, an amplifier. In this way, the adaptor provides for testing during use of the cable. One example of such a test point adaptor is described in PCT International Publication Number WO 2011/079196, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In some applications, a test point adaptor may provide an interface for use with test equipment that requires a sliding connection with a port of the test point adaptor, as opposed to a convention threaded connection (e.g., an F-type connection), a bayonet connection, or the like. Similarly, a terminator cap would be slidably connected to the test point adaptor to short the RF signal to the outer conductor. Some conventional sliding connection can be less reliable than threaded connections with respect to preventing escape of the RF signal.
It may thus be desirable to provide a test point adaptor that provides a sliding connection with improved electrical continuity relative to the RF signal. It may be desirable to provide a sliding connection that provides a watertight seal while avoiding possible structural damage to the connection when slidably mating a terminator cap with the test point adaptor.